Book of Endings
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: The Bohemians try to move on after Roger's sudden death. But shocking confessions and another terrible tragedy threaten to tear thier fragile lives apart. Can they overcome their differences and stand together once more, or will this be the end...forever?
1. Proposal

**_Author's Note: Well, as we say in the horror novel world: This is the beginning of the end. In theory, this story should be at least fifteen chapters, but it may be less or more, depending on how much info I decide to put in. After this, there will be a sequel, but it is NOT part of the Mommie Quintet. It would actually work as a stand-alone. The actual quintet ends with _Book of Endings_. At the end of this one, I will post the page with the names of people who won my little contest, as well as the breeds they can choose from. And now, without further ado, enjoy _Book of Endings!**

February, 1994

The Loft was quiet. Mimi and Maureen were taking a nap, Mark was off filming, and Firefly was at class. Collins was sitting on the couch grading papers, and Benny was stocking the cupboard. Neither of them said a word. It was common knowledge that the entire group still half-expected Roger to walk through the door.

Finally, Benny couldn't take the silence anymore. He dropped can, and the crash made Collins look up. "Something wrong, Benny?"

"No, man. I've been thinking, though. We should go visit them."

"Who?"

"Angel and Roger."

"It's a little soon."

"No, it's not. Come on. Just the two of us. You can visit with Angel, and I have some stuff I want to say to Roger. Please?"

"Well…okay, let's go."

At the cemetery, Collins knelt by Angel's grave. "Hey baby. How's it going? I miss you. Hope you're watching out for Roger. He needs you right now, honey. Take care of him for Mimi."

Benny smiled, moving to Roger's simple stone. It was about two inches shorter than Angel's, engraved '_Roger Davis, October 17, 1968 to December 19, 1993_.' Beneath that was engraved Roger's favorite verse from one of his songs. '_Too much time is taken up, watching people suffer. Now I've got to take these drugs, so I don't see it over.' _ Benny knelt. "Hey, buddy. How you holding up? Look, I just want to ask you not to be angry with me. I'm just helping Mimi out. She'll always be in love with you. Firefly has gotten good use out of April's stuff. She looks better. Mark's been taking good care of her. We think he'll pop the question any day now. She transferred to Sarah Lawrence. She's doing really well." His phone jangled. 'Crap. Gotta go, Rog. Take care." He stopped away from Roger's grave. "Yeah?"

"Benny, its Mark. I need your help."

"Okay, where are you?"

"Bloomingdales. I'm…um, lost."

"Okay, hang on. I'll be there soon."

"Bring Firefly. I got lost looking for Mimi's birthday present, and she can help me pick it out."

"Be there soon. Just hang tight."

Firefly was sitting in her women's study class when Sophie Marks, the dean of students, sent a note to come to the front desk. Firefly found Benny waiting when she entered, and her heart lurched. "What happened? Cause I don't think I can take much more sadness."

Benny smiled. "It's not serious. Mark got lost in the department store. He needs us to rescue him. I figure you'd know your way around a store better than I would."

"Please don't scare me like that. I don't think I could handle bad news yet."

"Sorry. Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

When they reached Bloomingdales, Benny blindfolded Firefly. She frowned. "Benny?"

"Don't worry, you'll see. Nothing bad's going to happen."

Benny led her to the jewelry counter, where Mark was waiting. He was smiling. Taking Firefly's hand, he removed the blindfold. He was holding a small box. He knelt. "Firefly, we've been together a little over a year now. I'd like to make it a more permanent situation." He opened the box. Inside was a flame-colored ruby with two small diamonds set on either side. It was set on a gold ring. "I can't actually afford a diamond, but I was hoping a ruby would do. Will you marry me?"

Firefly was speechless. She pulled Mark to his feet, slipping the ring on her finger. "Yes, I will." She looked straight at him. "But let's not tell anyone else just yet. I want to wait for the perfect moment."


	2. Maureen's confession

_**Author's Note: I'm back again! Enjoy.**_

March, 1994

"Speak!"

"Guys, hello, seriously, answer the phone." Maureen's frantic voice filled the room. "I'm so not kidding. This isn't funny! Mark, Mimi, Firefly, anyone? Where are you guys?"

"Chill, Mo." Collins picked up the phone. "What'd you do, take a Perkiset? "

"Collins! This is serious!"

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how it happened."

"Mo, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant, Collins."

"Son of a…" Collins gasped. "You're not serious?"

"I am, I am. Oh, I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Mo, chill. Come over here. We'll talk. We'll figure out a way to handle it."

"Oh, Collins, thank God for you, you're a lifesaver. I'll be there in five."

Maureen flew through the door in less than three minutes. "Where're the others?"

"Um…" Collins shrugged. "Marina's at her grandmother's. Mimi's at work. As for the others, who knows?"

Maureen sighed. "So, anyway. It's not that I don't want the baby. But how am I gonna explain it to Joanne? She'll accuse me of cheating on her. And it's not like I can deny it."

"Did you cheat on her?"

"I was drunk! I didn't mean to!"

Collins sighed. "You never 'mean to', Mo."

"Collins!"

"I'm sorry, Mo, but it's true. Okay, so do you know who it was?"

"Um…"

"I'll take that as a no. Well, way I see it, you've got three options. One, carry and keep the baby. Joanne might not like that one, though. Two, carry the baby and put it up for adoption. Three, abortion."

"No way. There's no way I'd ever get an abortion. Besides, even if I wanted one, I'm four months in."

"Okay, two options. First, you have to tell Jo."

"I know, I know."

"Do you want me to…?"

"No, I can handle it."

Maureen poked her head through the apartment door. "Hey, Jo? Can we talk?"

"Yeah. What's wrong, honeybear?" Joanne put an arm around Maureen. "You can tell me anything."

"Oh, that's good to know. You might want to sit down for this." Maureen smiled wryly. "I've got some news. Now, please, promise not to get angry with me."

"Okay, honeybear, whatever it is, I'll stand by you. I promise"

"Will you? Um…so anyway…Pookie, I'm pregnant."

There was a stunned silence. Joanne's jaw dropped, and she asked in a tense voice, "Whose is it?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. I got drunk, and you were busy taking care of Roger's funeral arrangements, and I was lonely, and I was upset, cause I'd lost another friend, and I was scared shitless, cause, you know, what if it's us next, and there was some guy in the bar, and I'd had a few too many, and I wasn't thinking…"

Joanne stood up. "Just shut up, Maureen. You always have an excuse. 'I wasn't flirting, we were just talking, I've had too much to drink', blah, blah, blah. Well, I'm done with your excuses."

"Pookie…"

"No! I don't want to hear it, dammit! We are through. I want you out of here in two days. I'm done putting up with you. Leave, and do it quickly."

"Joanne, what do you want from me? I tried, okay. I tried to be faithful, and it worked for a long time. I make one mistake, and you throw me out?"

"Mistake? Maureen, you got knocked up by some white trash bar patron! You want to know what I want from you? I want you gone. Out of my life!"

"Pookie, I can't-no, I won't just quit loving you!"

"Do whatever you want, I don't care. But you know what? I'm quitting, Maureen. I'm quitting you."


	3. The Breakup

_**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Writer's block kicked in badly. I'm back now.**_

"Joanne did what?" Firefly put an arm around Maureen. "That's awful."

"She had every right." Mark looked up from his camera, which he was attempting to repair. "I mean, face it, Mo, you did cheat on her."

"I was drunk! It was right after Roger died, okay? I got drunk, and I wasn't thinking straight."

"Maureen, that doesn't excuse the fact that you cheated on her."

"Mark!" Firefly glared at him. "Stop being son insensitive."

"I'm not being insensitive! I'm stating facts."

"Facts about what?" Mimi walked in. "Marina's spending the night with Grandma Davis. I can't believe how much she likes me. Anyway, what'd I miss?"

"Joanne dumped Maureen." Mark looked back at his camera. "Maureen got pregnant, and Joanne dumped her."

Mimi looked at Maureen. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Maureen sighed. "I can't believe how stupid I was. I got drunk the night Roger died. I wasn't thinking."

"You never think, Mo."

"Mark!" Firefly's glare intensified. "You're being a pig. Knock it off!"

Maureen looked up. "She's right. You never used to be like this."

"Well, someone has to be sensible here. And Roger's not around to do it."

"Roger would have supported me. You know that!"

"I'm not saying I don't support you. But Jo's put up with a lot of shit from you: Jill; the waitress at the party; the girls at the Kink Club; me; the list is endless. She's had enough."

"Mark, shut up." Firefly stood. "Enough is enough. You are such a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?"

"Face it. If you'd been in Joanne's shoes…"

"I'd have done the same thing!"

"No, you would have supported her, no matter what!"  
"I'm not saying I don't support her! You're mincing words, Firefly! You're only hearing what you want to hear!"

"Oh, I'm mincing words? Mark, this isn't about me!"

"Yes, it is! You made it about you! You have to make everything about you! Even Roger's death had to be about you!"

Firefly blanched. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. You had to make everyone feel bad for you, 'cause you were losing you brother. You even had Roger convinced."

"Mark!" Mimi stood up. "Shut the fuck up. She wasn't trying to get sympathy. She was sick, remember? She had a bad cold, and being worried about Roger didn't help her any. And it was good for Roger to feel sorry for her, rather than for himself. It helped keep him around longer." She glared at Mark. "I thought you made a promise to Roger. To always love and protect his sister. How the fuck is this loving and protecting her?"

"Don't bother, Mimi." Firefly's tone was cold. She yanked a pendant from off of her neck. The chain snapped. She threw it at Mark. "I don't need you. I'm done trying to make this work. I'm going to stay with Benny. I'll be back for my stuff." She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Mark picked up the broken chain, His face fell. "My god…" he muttered."

Maureen frowned. "What?"

Mark held up the chain. A ruby ring hung from it. "Her ring. We were engaged. She really meant it. It's over."


	4. Divine Intervention

_**Author's Note: Well, I'm having fun…**_

May, 1994

"Angel, everything's falling apart." Mimi knelt beside Angel's grave. "Ever since we lost Roger, things have gone downhill. Maureen's pregnant, Firefly and Mark are fighting-we haven't actually seen her since March-and Joanne is missing. Rumor has it she's not in New York anymore. I don't know what to do."

Someone cleared their throat behind her, and Mimi turned, expecting to see Collins. Instead, she saw a girl, about twenty-one, with short red hair. She wore a denim knee-length skirt and fishnets tights; a black t-shirt with the Guns and Roses logo on it; and a leather jacket, bearing the legend 'Only the Good Die Young.'

She smiled at Mimi. "Hi. We've never actually met, but I know who you are. You're Mimi. Roger's Mimi."

Mimi smiled nervously. "Who are you? One of Roger's friends?"

"You could say that." The girl chuckled. "I'm April."

Mimi's jaw dropped. "Roger's April?"

"The one and only." April smiled. I hear you need some help."

"Um, yes, I do." Mimi smiled nervously. "But first, can you tell me how Roger is?"

"Coping. He's furious he can't be with you. I'm almost jealous, actually. He really loves you. But to the living problems." She laughed. "I crack myself up. Well, Joanne is in Albany. She's running for state senate. She hates Maureen's guts."

"I know that. I'm worried about Mark."

"He'll live. He's been through worse."

"I'm worried that he'll start cutting again."

"You know about that? Damn. Be careful if he does. Your blood."

"I know."

"How's Marina."

"Healthy and HIV-negative, thank God."

April smiled. "Roger'll be glad to hear it. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine."

She vanished. Mimi blinked. Lying on the grave to Roger's left (Angel was on his right) was the jacket. Mimi studied the stone. 'April Ericsson.' She smiled softly, picking up the jacket and arranging it on the headstone. "Thanks," she murmured.

Back at the Loft, April stood in the doorway of Mark's room. Mark was sitting on the bed, back to the door, arranging his filming equipment. April walked over, placing a hand on his back. Mark jumped. "Jeez, Mimi, your hands are like ice." He turned, and his jaw dropped. "April?"

"The same." She smiled. "I can't stay long. Arm," she ordered.

Mark nodded, rolling up the sleeve on his left arm. Faint scars ran up and down, from wrist to elbow. April smiled. "Good. Don't start."

Mark nodded. "I'll try."

"Don't worry. Firefly'll come round. Give her time." She sighed. "I've gotta go. By the way, Roger says hi." She vanished.


	5. Holes in the Floor

_**Author's Note: You're going to hate me…**_

"I don't care how many times he apologized. I'm not going back to him."

"Firefly…" Benny sighed. "I know you're upset, but Mark needs you." Firefly shrugged, hoisting Marina into her arms, and Benny smiled. From his angle he could just make out Firefly's swollen stomach. "Mark would want to know about the little one."

"Why? So he can accuse me of sleeping with you?"

"Actually, that was Roger's job. Mark loves you."

Firefly shifted Marina to sit on top of her belly. Marina cooed happily. "Benny, I appreciate it, but I'm not ready yet. Now, Maureen and I are going shopping. You two are the only ones who know I'm pregnant. Keep it that way, please. I'd like to tell Mark myself."

Benny nodded. "Are you taking Marina?"

Marina cooed to be let down, and Firefly set her on the floor. "If you need us to. Otherwise, no."

"Hungry!" Marina demanded. Firefly opened a jar of applesauce and put Marina in a chair. Marina batted the spoon away. "No! Want Daddy!"

Firefly sighed. "Sweetie, I'm sure if Daddy were here, he'd gladly feed you. But he was very sick. The angels decided to take him to a place where he couldn't be sick anymore. But you still have Mommy, and you still have me."

"No! Daddy!"

Firefly sighed again. "Benny, call Mimi."

Benny nodded, dialing. "Meems? Oh, hold on." He covered the mouthpiece. "It's Mark?"

"He'll do. Give me the phone." She grabbed it. "Mark? It's Firefly. We have a problem with Marina…No, she's not hurt. She wants Daddy. Help?...Thank you." She hung up the phone. "He'll be here in five. I have to go meet Maureen."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I have to get new clothes, remember?"

"Why?"

Firefly turned. Mark was standing in the doorway. "I rode my bike. It was faster. Firefly? What's going on?"

Firefly thought. "Um…screw it; I'm not lying to you. I'm pregnant, Mark."

Mark was speechless. Firefly sighed. "You gonna say anything?"

Mark shrugged. "Is it mine?"

"Yes, Mark. He is yours."

"He?"

"Yes, Mark. I'm thinking of calling him Roger."

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

"Actually…no. I'm raising the baby myself. You had your chance."

"Firefly…"

"Just handle Marina. I need to go meet Maureen. We're picking up maternity wear." She started to leave. "Mark…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind. Forget it." She left.

Mark turned to Benny. "She still hates me."

"No! Well, maybe a little." She's coming around. Give her more time."

Mark picked up the applesauce spoon, turning to Marina. "She's had two already. How far along is she?"

"Four months. The night of your engagement."

"Great. So she knew when we broke up."

"Probably."

Mark sighed as Marina batted the spoon away. "NO! Want Daddy!"

"Marina, please. Just eat." He glanced at Benny. "So she's pregnant?"

"We covered this three times, yes."

"Damn. Marina!"

Marina knocked the bowl to the floor. "NO!!!"

"Fine." Mark sighed. "I'll speak with Mimi later. Just fix her a bottle for now."

"Where are you going?"

"My camera's busted, and I can't fix it. I'm getting a new one. I'll see you later."


	6. Tragedy Strikes

_**Author's note: My God. I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you guys. Writer's block hit hard. Well, here you go!**_

June, 1994

Firefly carried Marina around her apartment. Marina refused to stop crying. "Ssh, it's okay, Mommy'll be home soon, I promise." She had tried everything, Marina refused to be consoled. "Honey, calm down. Are you hungry? Do you need a diaper change?" She sighed. "Baby, hush, it's okay, Auntie Firefly's got you." She set Marina down on the couch, wincing as she straightened up and her baby kicked hard. "I'm calling your mommy, okay?"

The phone rang. Firefly groaned. "Terrific." She reached for the receiver, noting Marina's sudden silence. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Alexi Darling from Buzzline. Is this Firefly Davis?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes. We're doing a piece on people who've lost friends or family to AIDS. Would you be willing to answer a few questions?"

"Um…no. I wouldn't feel comfortable. It's too soon for me."

"Okay, that's completely understandable. Thanks for your time, Miss Davis." Alexi hung up.

Firefly blinked back a sudden rush of tears, slamming the phone down. "Damn you, Roger! God fucking damn you! Why the hell did you…" The phone rang again, cutting off Firefly's rant. She grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she snapped.

"Whoa, what'd I do?" Joanne's voice bubbled out. She was laughing. "Seriously, Firefly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm doing good. Um…how's Maureen?"

"She misses you. We all do."

"Yeah, I miss you guys too, especially Mo. But she had to learn that I can't bail her out of everything!"

"That's exactly what Mark told her.'

"How are you two?"

"Over. Don't ask."

"Okay, I won't. Look, I gotta go. I'll call later. Um, tell Mo I said hi." Joanne hung up.

Firefly sighed, heading back over to the couch. It dawned on her suddenly that Marina hadn't uttered a sound for at least five minutes. "Marina?" Not even a whimper. She took Marina's hand. It was stone cold, and Marina was turning blue. "Oh my god!" Reaching for the phone, she frantically dialed 911. "Please, help me, my niece isn't breathing!"

"Miss, calm down. Take a deep breath." The woman on the other end tried to sooth Firefly's nerves a bit. "What is you're location?"

"Um, 4520 Avenue B. East Village."

"What seems to be wrong?"

"I'm babysitting my niece, like I do every day. Her mother has to work, and her father –my brother- died several months back. I set her down on the couch to answer the phone, and when I checked on her, she was cold and not breathing."

"Your name is?"

"Firefly Davis. Please hurry."

"A unit is on the way. Can you administer CPR?"

"Not currently, I'm pregnant, and not to an infant."

"Stay calm, help is on the way." Click.

With trembling fingers, Firefly dialed the number for the Loft. She got the usual "Speak!", even though she knew Mark was home. Her voice shook. "Mark, please answer. It's Firefly. Um, something's wrong with Marina. I'm…I'm really scared, Mark. She's not breathing, and she's ice cold."

She heard the receiver lift, and Mark's voice. "I'll be there in five minutes."

True to his word, Mark was there quickly, just behind the ambulance. Wordlessly, he pulled Firefly into his arms, where she sobbed quietly. One of the paramedics looked over. "Miss Davis, I'm afraid there's absolutely nothing we can do. She's already dead."


	7. Concrete Angel

**_Author's note: You have no idea ho hard it was to write that last chapter. Anyway, yet more thanks goes out to Sarah, this time for all the research she did on _SIDS _for me. People, she does all this research on her own time. You have got to give her kudos for being willing to do that! Also to __SnakesOnChristine, who totally hates me, and failed to realize that by making fun of my story, she would inspire me to write more! HAHA! I win!_**

"Dead?" Mimi was practically shrieking. "How can my baby be dead?"

"Well," Collins spoke up, fighting to keep his voice from cracking, "The autopsy said it was Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. It just happened." He glanced at Firefly. "She's just as upset as you are, Mimi. She's terrified that you blame her."

"No!" Mimi flung an arm around Firefly's shoulders. "It's not your fault!"

Firefly's shoulders shook. "I should have known something was wrong. I should have been able to save her!"

Mark squeezed her hand. "Sweetie, don't upset yourself. Think of the baby." He sighed, blinking back tears. "We all need some rest. I'm going to take her home."

Mark spent the night at Firefly's though he didn't sleep. "It's not fair," he muttered to himself. "Why don't the people who actually deserve it die? Why take the good people? April, Angel, Roger, Marina, who next?"

"Dude, you need to chill out."

Mark spun. Roger stood leaned against the wall. He was half-smiling. "You're too wound up."

"Roger? Is it…?"

"Is it really me?" Roger chuckled. "Do I have to punch you? Yeah, it's me."

Mark laughed. "How are you?"

"Truthfully? Best I've ever felt. Mark, you wouldn't understand. I can't feel pain, I can't get sick. I've walked and talked with Jimi Hendrix –_Jimi Hendrix,_ Mark. Sure, I do miss you guys, but…" He sighed. "Mark, I'm happy. Truly happy."

Mark nodded. "I get that. But Marina? She's all Mimi had left of you."

"I know. But Mimi's strong. She'll get through this. How's Firefly? Besides pregnant, I mean. How's she holding up?"

"Man, I don't know. She's been really quiet. I'm worried."

"Damn." Roger looked thoughtful. "I know this is going to be the hardest thing I've ever asked you to do, but I really need you to be strong for her."

"I don't know if I can, Rog."

"Please try. Let her fall apart first. Then you can. She really needs you right now."

"I'll try."

"Thanks. Look, speaking of my sister, I want to go check on her. Um…about that whole mess with Maureen's pregnancy? Don't worry about it. I've got it under control." Roger vanished.

Firefly spent most of the night tossing and turning. Her dreams were filled with thoughts of Mimi blaming her, among other things. Finally, early in the morning, she couldn't sleep any longer. She sat up gingerly, and nearly passed out at the sight of Roger standing by her bed. He smiled, sitting down next to her. "Hey, sweetie. How're you holding up?"

Firefly's voice was hoarse and tear-choked. "Not so good. When I'm not expecting a phone call from Mimi saying she blames me, I half-expect to wake up and find out that I'm dreaming. I wish I was dreaming."

Roger put an arm around her. Surprisingly, it was corporeal. "I know, sweetie. It's hard to understand. It must be doubly hard for you because you were the one sitting for her when she died."

Firefly nodded. Roger smiled gently. "Sweetie, I know exactly what you're going through. The first and last time I ever baby-sat, the youngest baby had an allergic reaction to the strawberries I'd been feeding him. We didn't know he was allergic, he'd never reacted before, so it came as a complete shock. I called 911, but, of course, it being New York, they couldn't get there in time. He died in my arms. It was horrible. I spent weeks waiting for his mother to blame me. She never did. And Mimi's not going to blame you."

Firefly wiped her eyes. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Roger chuckled. "You really shouldn't be getting that upset, though. You're just going to make your own pregnancy harder. And about that. You need to sit down and talk to Mark. Because that little boy is my nephew, and I want him to have his father."

"I know. I just…"

"No buts. Talk to him. Forgive him. He needs you. You wouldn't believe how badly he needs you." He sighed. "Look, I've got to go. I love you."


	8. Angels and Demons

_**Author's note: Wow. That was a long time, wasn't it. I absolutely HATE writer's block. So, thank yous to: My cousin Ione, Dextre Tripp (don't ask), and, like always, Sarah, who just loves spending time researching for me! Also to Josh, for some of the ideas in this chapter!**_

July, 1994

"Where is she? Is she okay? What happened? Why is she in the hospital?" Joanne omitted any sort of hello to Mark and Firefly, jumping straight to questions about Maureen.

Firefly smiled. "She's fine. She's just having some complications with the pregnancy, and the doctors feel that the hospital is the best place for her now…ow!"

Mark placed a hand on her back. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Your son is trying to play soccer with my spleen."

Joanne smiled nervously. "So you two are back together, then? That's great."

"Jo, if you want to get back together with Maureen, we'll take you to the hospital."

"No, it's…" The phone rang, and Joanne and Mark dived for it simultaneously. Mark got it first. "Hello?"

"This is Dr. Clark at Hope. Whom am I speaking to?"

"Mark Cohen. Are you Maureen's doctor?"

"Yes. She's going into labor. She's asked for someone named Joanne."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Mark hung up. "Mo's in labor. We need to get up there. Firefly, you gonna be okay on your own?"

"I'm coming with you, Mark."

"But…what about baby Roger?"

"He'll be fine. I'm coming."

Within ten minutes, Joanne was squeezing Maureen's hand tightly. Maureen screamed with the effort, and in the waiting room, the rest of the Bohemians winced. Collins chanced a chuckle. "D'you think they're killing her in there?"

"I hope not." Mark smiled. "We don't need any more shit."

The doctor entered then. "Mr. Cohen?"

"That's me." Mark stood up. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Maureen just gave birth to a healthy baby girl. You can see her now."

"What are you naming her?" Mimi was smiling at Maureen, but her look was distant, and she kept pulling down her sleeves.

Maureen smiled. "Angel. We're going to call her Angel."

"I like that. Angel Johnson." Collins smiled.

Maureen giggled. "You mean Angel Jefferson. Jo and I are going to get married."

"That's great." Everyone looked at Mimi. Her voice sounded bitter. "Just wonderful. And when you both blow up like last time, don't forget to have one of us say I told you so. I have to go." Mimi stormed out.

Mark bit his lip. "I don't…I think Mimi's started using smack again, guys."

Maureen sighed. "What was your first clue, Cohen?"

"Mo…" Collins sighed. "I'll go talk to her, okay? Come on, we should let Maureen and Angel get some rest."

Mimi, meanwhile, had wandered back towards an alley, behind the Cat Scratch. A shadowy figure waited for her in the darkness. "You want the usual?"

Mimi nodded. "Yeah. Gimme the best you got."


	9. Sudden Terror

**_Author's note: Sorry about that little cliffhanger. I had to do it, it sounded like so much fun! Also, thanks to Data Girl 3 for this idea, and in advance for not killing me for jacking and reinventing it! _**

August, 1994

"Ow!" Firefly sighed. "This kid definitely takes after his uncle, Mark."

"Hmm?" Mark opened his eyes sleepily. Glancing at the clock, he yawned, giving his fiancée a pointed look. "It's three in the morning, Firefly."

"Exactly. This kid definitely takes after his uncle Roger. He never sleeps. Not at night. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be a soccer mom."

"That's great. Can we talk in the morning? I'm really tired, and I have to film tomorrow."

Firefly nodded, a worried look on her face. Working as a publicity coordinator for the biggest Broadway company in the city was taking its toll on Mark. He generally had to travel between three or four shows a day, filming snippets of each show as commercials to sell tickets. She sighed. "Yeah. Sleep tight."

Mark was already sound asleep, and didn't answer. Firefly tried to lie back down, but a particularly sharp pain in her bladder region sent her to the bathroom. When she was finished, she turned to go back to bed. The wooden floor creaked ominously, but she didn't pay attention. She made it back to the bed, falling gratefully into it.

Mark awoke early, as was usual these days. He had to be at work at eight am, so he was always up by five-thirty, and out the door at six. He glanced at Firefly, remembering that she had wanted to talk, but she was sound asleep, and looked so peaceful that Mark decided to just call her at lunch. He frowned as the floor warped and twisted under his weight, and picked up the phone to call for someone to keep an eye on Firefly, just in case. The first one he tried was Collins, who answered on the second ring, sounded groggy. "Yo?"

"Collins, its Mark. I need a favor."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you come over and take Firefly to your place? The floor here needs to be repaired, and I don't want her walking on it until it's safe. For little Roger's sake."

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"I'll be gone, but go ahead and wake her up, explain what's going on. She'll understand."

"Can do. Have fun at work."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll catch up with you later, okay? I feel like we haven't talked since Roger…"

"Later, then. You don't want to be late."

About twenty minutes after Mark left, Collins still hadn't made it to the Loft, but Firefly was wide awake. She walked slowly towards the door., feeling the floor buck under her. She grimaced, but continued heading out.

As she stepped out of the building, she heard someone scream. She turned in what felt like slow motion, just in time to see Maureen staring at a prone body on the ground. No, not just any prone body, Mimi's body. The Latina dancer was blue, and she felt cold to the touch. Firefly looked at Maureen. "Call 911! Hurry!"

Collins arrived at that moment. "Oh, my god! What happened?"

"We don't know." Firefly was trying frantically to find a pulse. That was when she noticed the track marks on Mimi's arm. The Latina wasn't breathing, and Collins, looking down, murmured a curse. "Shit, Mimi, no!"

Firefly looked fearful. "What is it?"

"Collins looked at her, his face pale. "I…I think she overdosed. She's probably already dead!"


	10. Delivering the Message

**_Author's note: That was intentional. Don't kill me, please. This is filler._**

The next few moments passed in a blur. Collins and Firefly waited at the Loft for Mark, while Maureen went to the hospital with Mimi. Joanne stayed home with Angel.

Collins and Firefly waited outside, both of them terrified to go inside where the phone waited. Neither of them wanted to be the one to actually get the phone call saying Mimi was dead. Firefly shivered, not from cold, as it was hot and humid, but from the fear of Mimi being dead.

Finally, Collins spotted Mark heading for the building. He wasn't hurrying, and he had a smile on his face, so they knew he hadn't been told yet. However, as he approached them, his smile quickly faded. He didn't see Firefly at first, only Collins, and his reaction was obvious. "Is Firefly okay? Did the floor collapse? I just knew this was going to happen! I…"

"Mark, I'm fine!" Firefly stepped forward, still shivering violently then. "It's…Mark, it's Mimi. I think…we think she's dead."

"What?" Mark froze.

Collins nodded. "She overdosed on heroin. Unless in just happened moments before we found her, she couldn't have survived. She was blue."

"Well, we should…" Mark's voice cracked. "We need to go find out…"

"If she's okay." Firefly finished. Her voice also cracked. "You two go. I'm going to go over to Joanne's. I can't…I don't want to see her right now."

Mark nodded. "Okay. I'll call Jo and tell her your on your way. We'll call you if anything…"

"I know you will." Firefly sat down on the front step. "I'm gonna sit for a moment, then I'll head over."

After Mark and Collins left, Firefly slumped over, head in her hands. Her body shook with violent sobs. After a few minutes, she stood, wiping her eyes. She heard gunfire in the distance, but she ignored it, like every other New Yorker. She was soon to find out that her choice had been a fatal mistake.


	11. Fate's Final Blow

_**Author's note: Okay, I may just finish the story today. Total inspiration struck me.**_

Mark's phone vibrated just as the doctor walked out. He was grim faced. "Mr. Cohen?"

"Just a moment…actually, talk to Maureen. I need to get this." The caller ID said that it was Joanne, and panic gripped him.

Maureen stepped forward. "Dr. Clark, what is it?"

While the doctor and Maureen conversed in tense whispers, Mark answered the phone. "Yeah?"

"Mark, Firefly never made it to my apartment. It's been an hour. Should I call the cops?"

Mark felt the color drain from his face. "She…what? She's missing?"

"Yes. Should I call them or not?"

"Yes. Um…call if she shows up, I've got to see what the news is with Mimi."

Mark looked at Maureen, who instantly led him to a chair. "You're shaking. What happened?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. How's Meems?"

"She…um…" Maureen bit her lip. "Dr. Clark doesn't hold much hope for her survival, and if she does survive, she's going to go to jail for a long time. For possession, substance abuse, that kind of thing. It might be better for her if she dies. Now, what was that call about? You are paler than a ghost."

Mark forced a chuckle. "Don't ever let Roger hear you say that. Um, that was Jo. Firefly was supposed to be going to your place, to be with Joanne while we all waited. She didn't show up. Jo's calling the cops."

"Shit, Mark! That's horrible! Do you think she's okay?"

At that moment, paramedics rushed by, with a young woman on a stretcher. "Please move, sir. This girl has suffered a gunshot wound, we need to get her in ASAP to try and save her life."

Mark stopped one of the paramedics not rushing the girl into the ER. "Excuse me, can you tell me who she was?"

"Sir, I can only give that information to her family."

Mark's patience was worn thin. "Listen, buddy, I am extremely stressed out right now. My best friend's girlfriend OD'd on smack, my pregnant fiancée in nowhere to be found, and I am this close to having a fucking mental breakdown! So just answer my goddamn question, because believe me, you do NOT want to be around when I snap!"

There was a stunned silence, before the paramedic nodded. "Okay, you win. We found this wallet on her person. Her identification is inside."

Mark opened the pleather wallet –_I gave Firefly a wallet just like this for Christmas, _he noted- and looked inside. He gasped. "Oh, my god."

"What?" Maureen stood next to him. Mark handed her the ID card with shaking hands. Maureen read it. "Firefly Davis…oh, god!"

Mark looked at the paramedic, all annoyance replaced by fear. "Is she…going to be okay?"

"We really don't know, sir. We will probably be able to save her, but I don't know if we can save her baby."

Mark was pale. Suddenly, the world started to spin, and he clutched at Maureen's arm for support. She led him to a chair. "Maybe you should sit down, Mark. You look faint." She put an arm around him. He was cold and clammy, and breathing heavily. Maureen instinctively glanced at his hands. At the moment, they were separated. Maureen held him tightly, murmuring to him, until his breathing became deep and even. She glanced at Collins. "He's asleep, thank God. I don't know how he'll hold up if…" she trailed off.

Collins nodded. "I know what you mean."

They waited for hours, Maureen remembering to call Jo and tell her Firefly had been found at about nine pm. Finally, around midnight, the doctor reappeared. "Ms. Johnson?"

Maureen stood up, waking Mark. He stood with her. Dr. Clark looked grim. "We've done all we can for Ms. Davis. She'll pull through. However, there's been a complication."

Mark waited with baited breath. "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Cohen, you are aware that she was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"We tried everything we could, but we couldn't save her child. I'm very sorry."

Mark nodded, biting back tears. "Can I see her?"

"Mr. Cohen, she needs her rest. You can come back in the morning."

"But…"

Maureen put a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Mark, he's right. The worst is over, she's gonna be okay. But you need your rest, too. We'll come back in the morning. Right now, there's nothing we can do."


	12. Ghosts and the Grim Reaper

_**Author's note: Wow. I don't know where all this inspiration has come from. Maybe Jonathon Larson? Who knows?**_

It was nearly three am. Firefly was sleeping soundly, an effect of the anesthesia. She didn't know she was being watched protectively by her brother. Roger cursed under his breath. "Dammit, how the hell did this happen?" He placed a hand on her forehead, smoothing her hair gently. She stirred slightly. He sighed, looking around. "Angel, I know you're here. April, you too. Don't hide."

Angel and April both appeared. April was wearing her customary half-smile, and Angel looked as though she's been crying. Roger understood at once. "Angel, how's Mimi?"

"I don't know. If she survives, she'll go to jail. But if she doesn't survive…I don't know what will happen to her. Frankly, I'm scared shitless for her."

"Me too." Roger nodded. "But I'm also worried for Firefly. I hope she can handle the news."

"You mean they haven't told her?" April frowned.

"No, she's been out. They told Mark, though."

"Shit!" April vanished.

Angel shrugged. "Are you sure you don't want to see Mimi?"

Roger sighed. "She…I don't know. I'm…She broke her promise to me, Angel."

"She made a bad decision in a moment of weakness. That's all."

"Ang…"

April chose that moment to return. "He's fine. I talked to Maureen…after she nearly fainted at seeing me, she told me the doctor prescribed some mild sedatives, and Mark took one an hour ago and has been out since."

"That's great, April. I'm not worried about him right now."

"Angel's right. You should go see Mimi. She'll need you right now."

"April…"

"No buts."

Firefly shifted slightly, and her eyes fluttered. Roger rushed to her side, and Angel and April vanished. Roger squeezed her hand. She smiled weakly at him. "Hey, Rog."

He gave her a partially forced smile. "How are you?"  
"I'll be okay. My baby?"

"Um…" Roger sighed. "No, they couldn't save him. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"And Mark?"

"He's at home, sleeping. They'll be here later today." He began to fade from view. Firefly grabbed his hand. "No, don't go, please!"

"I'm sorry, I have to. I've been here too long as is. I'll come back later, okay? Maybe I'll even introduce you to Angel. I love you."

"Roger…"

Roger vanished, leaving Firefly on her own. She looked around the dark room, then rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Roger peeked in on Mimi's prone form. She was lying too still to just be sleeping, and Roger knew the signs of death well. Her heart monitor was beeping, a long, ominous, continuous sound. Roger sighed and pressed to call button to signal the nurse, before vanishing completely.

Maureen answered the phone when it rang moments later. "Hello?"

"Ms. Johnson, this is Dr. Clark. We have news on Ms. Marquez."

"Yes?" Maureen's heart turned to stone. "Is she…"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Johnson. Ms. Marquez's heart just gave out from the heroin. She didn't survive."

Maureen fought the lump in her throat. "Thank you. We'll come by in the morning to collect her body."

She hung up and turned to Collins and Joanne. Tears flowed freely down her face. "Mimi…Mimi's dead."


	13. Making Plans

_**Author's note: Now I'm sure you all hate me. But, like I said at the beginning of the entire quintet, this was a depressing storyline. Anyway…**_

September, 1994

The Loft was somber that evening. Mimi's body had finally been released for burial. The remaining Bohemians-Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins and Firefly-were all like ghosts of themselves. A used Ford sat outside the Loft. Mark and Firefly were leaving that night for California, just like Roger had done years ago after Angel's funeral. They were just throwing the last of their things in the car. Benny was going to sell the Loft. Collins was moving to Texas, where he had accepted a position as a teacher at Texas A&M. Maureen and Joanne were taking their daughter to Washington, now that Joanne was a senator. They were all silently preparing to leave.

Finally, Maureen spoke, in a voice fraught with tears. "What are we doing, guys? We can't leave each other behind. We need each other."

"Mo…" Mark's voice was also choked. "New York just has too many painful memories, for all of us. It's better this way."

"But…" Maureen's voice cracked. "We're all going to distant corners of the goddamn globe, for fuck's sake! We're never going to see each other again! And how you guys leave behind Roger, and Angel, and April and Mimi?"

"Mo…" Firefly spoke, from the worn-out couch. "I know it's hard. You guys have been the best family a girl could ever hope for. You've all been supportive of me. I couldn't imagine never knowing you guys. But Mark's right. It's better for all of us to leave this hellhole behind and start again."

Maureen slammed her fist on the table. "FUCK YOU!" she screamed. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND ACT LIKE NOTHING'S WRONG? EVERYTHING IS WRONG!" Her voice shattered, and she began to sob. "We've all known each other for so long, and now we're just throwing that away!" She buried her face in Joanne's chest.

After a moment of stunned silence, Mark cleared his throat. "Mo, this isn't easy for any of us. We all know that none of us may ever come back again. On the other hand, we could all come back in two or three years richer than we'd ever imagined."

Collins sighed. "I have an idea. Why don't we all come back here-to this Loft-in ten years time? We can share stories and such. And we can see how little Angel is growing up."

"Okay," Maureen replied, in a small, tear-choked voice. "I like that idea, but for one thing. What happens if you day before then, Collins?"  
"I won't, I promise you that."

"So it's settled." Mark had an arm around Firefly's waist, and car keys in his hand. "We'll all come back to the Loft in ten years. And we all have each other's new addresses. We'll stay in touch."

Joanne smiled. "Once a bohemian, always a bohemian, right?"

"Exactly." They all turned. Roger stood leaned against the wall, standing next to Angel. Angel ran forward and embraced Collins, while Roger smiled at his family. "Long time no see, huh guys? I've…um, brought a guest."

Mimi strode forward. "Hey guys. You must hate me, huh?"

"Never." Mark smiled. "You look happier."

"I am. I'm finally with Roger again. I'm so sorry for what you guys had to go through, though. I wish it could have been different."

"Hey." Maureen smiled brightly. "Forget regret, right? So forget it."

Mark stood suddenly, just as Roger hugged his sister. "Sorry to break this up, but we have to get going if we're going to make it to LA in three days."

Firefly nodded. "Right. We'll be in touch." They headed down to the car, and the three living Bohemians and the three ghost ones all watched as they drove away. Roger smiled as he placed a fading arm around Mimi. "Well, we won't be back. You guys don't need us anymore. So we're going away for good. All four of us. We'll always be watching you guys, though. Goodbye."

He and Mimi faded from view. April appeared, waved at them all, and then vanished as well. Angel hugged all of them, giving Collins a passionate kiss before disappearing. Maureen smiled somberly. "Well, Pookie, we should get going. We've still got to get Angel from your parent's before we head to DC."

They left, leaving Collins alone in the Loft. He smiled bittersweetly. "And so, it's come to this moment. The people I've known all my life, going to different places to do the things they love. It's a shame some of them couldn't be here to do it as well. But the one thing we've remembered through all the shit is to never let it get to us." He smiled as he checked the clock, remembering that his plane left in two hours. As he left the Loft for what could possibly be the last time in his life, he chuckled to himself. "No day but today."


	14. Author's Note

_**Author's note: And here we are, six months, a couple of nervous breakdowns, and innumerable threats from fans to hurry it up later, the Mommie Quintet is finally complete. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Special thanks go out to:**_

**_My readers in general, but some that stand out in awesomeness and faith are: DivaActress, Jedi Master Arie Skywalker, Data Girl 3, and Tina101 (DG3 and Tina are also responsible for some great inspiration!)_**

_**My cousin Ione. For all those late night texts she took from me asking stupid and trivial advice.**_

_**Sarah, for all the research she did and continues to do for me.**_

_**Potts, for allowing me to use him in Part Four as the judge.**_

_**Kayla, for standing by me. Through the entire thing.**_

_**Mark, for all his advice.**_

_**Anthony, Wilson and Adam. See above, RE: Advice.**_

_**The composers of ALL the music that has inspired me through this process: Jimi Hendrix, Jonathon Larson, Adam Pascal, Idina Menzel, and many more.  
Frank, for being such an awesome Angel mentor and helping me write in her(his) spirit.**_

_**And finally…(drumroll please): my mother, for knowing I was writing about such dark subjects and still allowing me to do so anyway (once she got past all the foul language I used, anyway…two weeks and one internet ban after she read the first chapter of MD, I was allowed to write it again…)**_

_**Stay tuned for Who Wants to Live Forever, a short little piece about the reunion ten years later. Also, until then, be sure to check out Siblings:TNG and my other stories. Until next time, AlyssaLLBlack13, out!**_


End file.
